A New Beginning
by Sev's Bitch
Summary: Takes place after the war and during Harry and Draco's last year. Draco's depressed. Harry helps him. Do they become friends?(Completed)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok people this is a slash. Don't like it don't read it. Starts out PG-13 works to R later. Please Leave me a review of what you think. Oh and can someone tell me what BETA is?  
  
Setting:Harry and Draco's last year  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Hail J.K Rowling  
  
Harry returns to his last year of school being praised by everyone. He had finally defeated Voldermort and several of his strongest death eaters. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had gone down with him. Harry was now the greatest wizard ever.  
  
Draco Malfoy returned to the school not being himself. The other Slytherins were not respecting him now. He was very depressed by loosing his family. He sulked to his dorm room not bothering to even go to the sorting ceremony.  
  
~After the sorting ceremony~  
  
"Harry I need to speak with you in my office" Dumbledore spoke walking up behind Harry as he was heading to the common room.  
  
"I'll be there just let me tell 'Mione and Ron" he said looking up at Dumbledore  
  
~In Dumbledore's office~  
  
After telling 'Mione and ron he'd be back soon. He walked to Dumbledore's office sitting in a chair in front of the old headmaster  
  
"Harry, I need to speak with you about Mr. Malfoy. After his family being killed he has fallen into a depression. We can't help him in any way. I was hoping I could get you to talk with him and try to become friends with him. That way he wouldn't try to get revenge on you." Dumbledore finished speaking and looked to Harry  
  
Harry had his mouth open staring at Dumbledore "You must be joking Headmaster...I can't do that Malfoy would try to kill me" He said quickly  
  
"Harry do this and things might get better between you two." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Harry looked down "Yes I will headmaster" He said getting up  
  
"Thank you Harry. I think you will come to like Draco in a good way" he said with the twinkle still in his eyes. "Good day Mr.Potter"  
  
Harry raised a brow shaking his head and walking out. "That man is up to something" He spoke to himself walking back to the common room. He decided to sleep then do what Dumbledore wished him to-do in the morning. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is slash, Boy on boy love. Don't like it don't read it...  
  
Please don't kill me I would have it updated yesterday..But I was very very busy  
  
Oh and I don't have a beta..but one would be nice ^_^  
  
Thanks for all the reviews  
  
The Fallen Caryatid- Thanks for the advice  
  
Andromeda Summer- *smiles* No waiting ^_^  
  
Shinigami Liliz Black- Oh it will get interesting. I am updating soon ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Hail J.K Rowling  
  
*pulls back curtains* Enjoy the show ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up two hours before lessons would begin for the day. He had slept peacefully during the night. Slowly he pushed his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. After stretching and yawning he made his way slowly to the boys bathrooms. When he finished he wrapped the towel around his waist and looked into one of the mirrors thinking about Malfoy as he had been doing during the whole shower. "Potter look at yourself your spending this whole time thinking about him" Harry said to himself.  
  
After a long time sitting and thinking on his bed after getting dressed he made his way to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. Who as usual took a spot at the Gryffindor table and ate breakfast.  
  
Draco woke up forty-five minutes before classes. He made it to the boys dorm quickly and showered with in minutes. He hadn't found out about what Dumbledore had planned for him and Harry. He got to the Slytherin table and started to slowly eat his food. His appearance looked horrible, His hair messily fixed,skin was paler than it was usually and he looked deathly sick with it all.  
  
Harry watched him as he walked in and sat down. ~Wow Dumbledores right he looks bad.~  
  
"Hey Harry you listening to me?" Ron was saying looking at him "Wake up Harry"  
  
Harry shook his head and stopped thinking about Draco. "What is it Ron?"  
  
"Harry why were you staring at ferret boy?" Ron asked looking at Draco then back to Harry "Harry your doing it again.." He said waving his hands in front of Harry's face  
  
Harry shook his head again ~Must stop staring at Draco~ he thought to himself then looked at Ron "I was err thinking about how terrible he looks now.." he said with a small laugh. ~Wow I kind of feel sorry for him now~ He said and shrugged.  
  
Draco was feeling very confused with why Harry kept staring at him. He shrugged and looked around at the rest of the Syltherin members who weren't really speaking with him. He sighed and got up to walk to his first class, Potions. ~Why must Potter watch me like he was..It's very disturbing..But I must say I do enjoy that look he has on his face..and his eyes~ He sighed to himself as he thought about Potter the whole time. Finally he got to Potions and leaned up against the wall next to the door waiting for everyone else.  
  
"What do you mean you have to befriend Malfoy" Ron said as he the group of three walked to potions. Harry sighed and shook his head "Dumbledore wants me to become his friend and cheer him up" Hermione hit Ron's arm "Harry I think that is the right thing to do" she said sweetly then with a glare at Ron. "whatever" was all Ron had to say. "Just don't mess with him ok Ron" Harry asked Ron he just nodded. They all stopped and looked at Malfoy as he leaned against the wall waiting"Hello Mal..Draco" Harry said as Snape opened the door glaring at all of them "Get in here class is starting" he said then walked back to his desk  
  
"Hello Potter" Draco said as he walked and took a seat in his normal spot ~Well he called me Draco~ He thought as he glanced at Harry ~Why does he have to be so god damn hot~ He shook his head and looked to the front at Snape 


	3. Chapter 3

This is slash, Boy on boy love. Don't like it don't read it...  
  
Well this chapter is a bit more interesting. I promise I will get to the snog session soon ^_~  
  
Oh and I need a beta..but one would be nice ^_^  
  
Thanks for all the reviews  
  
Andromeda Summer- Yah I know I kinda added my own thought with that lol   
  
pinkmoonbunny2002- Thankies   
  
AifaYashaJaganshi- I'm writing more don't worry   
  
Shinigami Liliz Black- Yah I really didn't want to do that to Draco *pout*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Hail J.K Rowling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a long class which ended with Gryffindor loosing 50 points and two students getting dentention everyone started to exit slowly. "Ron, 'Mione you two go ahead I have to clean my desk off" They nodded looking at his clean desk and walking out of the class. Harry glanced over at Draco and smiled slightly walking past him whispering "Need to talk to you alone" He got outside of the room and leaned against a wall waiting for Draco to come out.  
  
draco walked out of the classroom and looked at Potter "Planning to kill me" he said glaring at him ~I swear if he doesn't tell me what he is up to I'm going to lose my mind~ He Stood in front of Harry "Well talk"  
  
"Ok Draco..I wanted to start a new friendship type thing. Like forget the past years f trying to kill each other and be friends." Harry looked at him expecting a laugh.   
  
~Oh my god..He wants to be friends with me..This is great..but oh who cares it's great~ He thought for a moment then smirked. "Ok" He put his hand out "I'm Draco pleased to meet you."   
  
Harry smiled to himself~This is good~ He took Draco's hand "I'm Harry and ditto. So this is a new begining. Oh try not to kill Hermione and Ron. There still my friends ya know"  
  
Draco looked at him "I won't kill them..But I won't go out of my way to save them. I'm starting over with you not the Weasel and Granger. "   
  
Harry shrugged "That's ok too I guess. So you pretty much got abandandened by all the Slytherins eh?"  
  
"Yes Po..Harry Unlike Gryfinndors Slytherins drop friends because of stuff that happen to me and my family. Not a big deal anyway none of them were true frinds" ~Asking questions already well this is pretty good~  
  
"Well I have another lesson to get to...So meet me out by the lake after classes and we can continue this talk okay" Harry said looking Draco over ~He looks pretty good~  
  
"Uh sure I can be there" He said trying to figure out why Harry was looking at him with that daydreamish face  
  
Harry nodded "See ya then Draco" He then turned and walked away ~This is going good. I might find out alot about him~  
  
Draco licked his lips and watched him walk away ~He really has a nice ass. God I hope he's gay~ Draco sighed and walked to his next lesson  
  
Harry walked out to the lake after a long tiring day of being questioned by Hermione and Ron and of course dealing with lessons he hated. He thought to himself while walking. ~He had better get out here soon. I'm not going to stand out here all night and wait. I am really hating having to explain every thing I do to 'Mione and Ron.~ He sighed and sat down looking into the lake.   
  
Draco walked out of the castle a few minutes later. He had got caught up waiting for Filch to move so he could get out. He spent his whole day ignoring Slytherins and listening to prefessors. He couldn't get his mind off of Harry and caused Slytherin to loose 50 points. He smiled to himself as he neared the lake seing Harry's shadow. "Hey Harry" he said and sat next to him.  
  
Harry jumped slightly. Draco had scared him. He was just thinking and staring into the lake and there's that angelic voice. Harry looked to Draco and smiled "Hey Draco"   
  
"Well were out here to talk so talking. Let's see you ask me a question about me and I'll answer it then I ask one about you ok." ~This is a good plan here. I'll be able to find out if he's gay~  
  
Harry nodded and looked at him "Do you regret what happen with your family and Voldermort?"  
  
Draco sigheed and looked at him "I guess not. It kind of had to happen." He shrugged and looked up "Are the rumors about you being gay true?"  
  
Harry looked at him slightly shocked "Uh there's rumors. Well I guess I am..I mean I still kinda like girls. Why, are you gay?"  
  
Draco looked at him "Well yah. Do you hate me for the past years?"  
  
Harry smiled to himself ~Wow he is gay~ "No I don't hate you for that. I figured you were suspoed to do that. Ya know family orders stuff like that. Ever like kissed a guy?" Harry kinda blushed at asking this question  
  
Draco smirked and moved closer and kissed Harrys lips softly. He continued the kiss for a minute then pulled back. "Yah I have. Did you enjoy that?"  
  
Harry looked at him his mouth open "I uh that was great. Do you have a boyfriend?"   
  
Draco smirked "Nope. I'm single. Why are you asking me to be yours?" ~This is going good ~  
  
Harry blushed and licked his lips "Maybe. Would you say yes if I asked" ~I can't belive this is happeneing"  
  
Draco looked at him for a moment "I would say sure. So are you asking?"  
  
Harry smiled to himself "Yah I'm asking. Are you saying yes?" ~god he had better say yes I'm going to die if he doesn't"  
  
Draco moved closer to him "Yes. What are you going to do now?"  
  
Harry licked his lips "I really don't know. What would you like me to do?" ~Oh god I swear this is getting very hot~  
  
"Well since we just started over I say we just.."His words were cut off by Harry kissing him softly. Draco pulled him closer and ended up on his back with harry on top of him kissing him.  
  
After rolling around kissing and touching each other Draco sat up and looked at Harry who was now sitting in front of him "Well Thats a good start to a new friendship. But let's not do too much of that"  
  
Harry looked at him staring into his cold grey eyes "Yah not to much of it. So yah we need to get back to our dorms. So I guess I'll see ya in the moning then. " Harry yawned and got up ~God I don't want to leave him~  
  
Draco half smiled and stood up "Good idea." ~Where would I see him later...who knows I'll find out later~ He watched and then followed behind Harry as they walked back up to the castle. Draco's eyes stayed on Harrys bum he licked his lips as Harry continued walking.   
  
Harry looked to him as they were now inside the castle and had to part "So later I guess" he said watching Draco  
  
"Yah later" Draco said and walked towards the dungeons. He sighed once he got far enough away from Harry. He started to think about what them being friends would do to him with the other Slytherins. Was it worth it? He shrugged and decided to sleep on it.  
  
Harry walked to his dorm smiling to himself. Why was he so happy over Malfoy..He never really thought he liked guys. But now it all made scense to him. He walked quicker getting into his dorm without waking anyone up. He took off all but his dark red silk boxers then laid on the bed above the covers and closed his eyes. Soon he drifted off into a dream filled sleep...  
  
Draco couldn't keep Harry out of his thoughts no matter how hard he tried. He sighed as he made his way slowly to his dorm. Once he got there glancing around at the other 3 beds he took off his pants and shirt leaving on his black silk boxers then he pulled the covers back on the bed and got under them. He stared up for several minutes not thinking about anyone or anything. After a while he fell asleep. His dreams were invaded by thoughts of Harry... 


	4. Chapter 4

This is slash, Boy on boy love. Don't like it don't read it...  
  
Hope everyone like this chapter. Not much happens but I need pointless ones like this to get to the fun parts everyone seems to like. lol ^_^  
  
Oh and I need a beta..one would be nice...Email me please ^_^  
  
Thanks for all the reviews  
  
Shinigami Liliz Black - hehe Glad you liked that chapter..I know I did  
  
Lynn Malfoy - Thanks for all your reviews  
  
Andromeda Summer -Thanks for your loyal support  
  
blackdragonofslytherin - Oh alot will happen  
  
yuyin - things needed to happen fast. You'll find out soon enough why  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Hail J.K Rowling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up at around 4 that morning hearing some girl giggling in the room. He sat up and pushed back the curtains on his bed and grabbed his glasses putting them on "Dean I thought you liked guys" he said sleepily hearing a grumble which sounded like Ron he pushed his glasses on and looked over at Ron's bed. He seen someone else who was under the covers with him "Ron who the hell is in bed with you?" he asked his eyes half closed.  
  
"Oh" Hermione said not realizing Harry had woken up until Ron told her to hush in a quite voice "What Mate?" he asked looking over at Harry after whispering "Shh 'Mione"  
  
"Is that Hermione in your bed?" he asked shocked slightly that she would do such a thing. He laughed and seen Hermione sit up. to bad it was dark if it wasn't he would see that they were both blushing the same color of Ron's hair "About time you two " he said and set his glasses on the table and fell back on the bed "Use a silencing spell please" Closing his eyes he soon fell back asleep.  
  
Draco woke up that morning at exactly seven thirty. He sat up in the bed and stretched getting up and making his way to his clothes. After grabbing a pair of black silk boxers and the rest of his school uniform he made his way into the boys bathroom. Once the water had heated up and he stripped down he stepped into the shower and moaned when the warm water ran down his chest. Hearing some of the other boys start to wake he turned the water off and grabbed his towel wrapping it around his waist and walking to the mirror. He ran a finger down his chest and smiled into the mirror. Quiddtich had done good on his muscles leaving them nice and defined.  
  
" 'Arry wake up your going to be late for breakfast." Harry groaned knowing that was Ron trying to get him up. He sat up and reached for his glasses. "what time is it?" he mumbled ruffling his hair. "Almost eight now come on I'll meet you in the Great Hall" Harry sighed and stood up after Ron left. He went into the bathroom after getting his uniform. About 10 minutes later he came out dressed in the uniform with his black hair unruly as always. After grabbing his wand off a table next to his bed he walked out of the dorm and into the common room to see if Hermione and Ron were there. He shrugged and guessed they had already went to the Great Hall. While walking to the Great Hall he found himself daydreaming about the night before with Draco. "wonderful" he whispered to himself as he walked to the Gryffindor table sitting in between Ron and Hermione "Oh sorry to break up the love fest" he said after looking at them. After a small laugh he put some food on his plate and ate some but kept glancing up at the Slytherin table to see if a certain blonde headed boy had made it to breakfast yet.  
  
Draco walked into the Great Hall having the feeling someone was watching him as he moved closer to the Slytherin table. When he sat down he looked over at the Gryffidor table and his eyes met a pair of dark green eyes. A smile crept onto his face as he thought back to the previous night. This will be difficult he thought to himself as someone nudged him in his sides "Draco you even alive there" a fifth year Slytherin girl asked him. "Yah whatever" he grumbled. Why couldn't everyone leave him to stare at Harry.  
  
Harry glanced up from the table still listening to Ron ramble on about Quidditch and Hermione tell him he needed to study more. His eyes met a pair of ice blue eyes that were watching him. He smiled and looked back to Hermione who immediately noticed Harry's sudden change of mood. "What's got you happy now?" she asked looking at him "Why wouldn't I be..." he said with a shrug hemione just rolled her eyes knowing something had made him happier but couldn't tell what. Ron looked at Harry "Hey Harry why is ferret boy staring at you like that?" "Ron don't call him ferret boy anymore...I'm helping him remember. Now I'm going to go to the library alone before potions " he said and got up walking out of the great hall leaving his two friends behind very confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please reveiw 


	5. Chapter 5

This is slash, Boy on boy love. Don't like it don't read it...  
  
Still need a beta. Wanna do it then please email me.  
  
Thanks for the reviews  
  
Draco23Luver, emeralddragonofslytherin, Andromeda Summer, Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Hail J.K Rowling  
  
Please don't beat me with sticks. I didn't mean to take so long. *hides*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in the back of the library reading a book about quidditch trying. God what had gotten me so upset he asked himself. Hermione always knows when something is up how could I not know that she would notice my change. Ron with his stupid ferret boy jokes those are getting so old. Thoughts continued to run through his head and he had not turned the page in that book since he opened it. He had just closed his eyes when he heard someone whisper his name. His eyes opened and he seen the glorious blond headed Slytherin. Oh how he was gorgeous. "Hey Draco" he said quietly watching Draco flip through the pages on the chair in front of Harry pretending as if he were here to read and not to see Harry.  
  
"Why'd you leave so quickly" Draco asked pushing the book aside and looking into Harry's deep emerald green eyes, brushing a piece of hair from his forehead.  
  
Harry smiled softly his eyes half closed "Ron was being an asshole and Hermione was pushing to get information out of me. They can't ever just leave me alone." he said with a small sigh  
  
Draco glanced around the library and moved next to Harry and kissed him softly then pulled back "Granger's always trying to pry into your life and Weasly well he's Weasly"  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip after Draco kissed him. He leaned against Draco " Yah your right." He looked at Draco thinking to himself. ~He's looks like an angel~ Harry ran his finger across Draco's cheek slowly.  
  
Draco smiled when Harry leaned against him and then shivered as Harry trailed his finger down his cheek. "Harry...We really have to ge to the next class" he said putting his hand on Harry's.  
  
Harry sighed "Yah class." He rubbed Draco's hand slowly and smiled. "I have a free period after transfiguration...wanna meet me somewhere?" he asked hoping Draco would say yes.  
  
Draco thought for a moment "Sure. But where? I mean we can't exactly meet in the great hall and do whatever." He looked at Harry "Oh I know this unused room near the Slytherin common room. That would be perfect."  
  
Harry smiled at Draco and pushed his lips gently against Draco's for a moment then pulled away "That's a perfect spot."  
  
Draco put his hand on the back of harry's head and pulled him closer for another kiss and they continued kissing for several minutes. Draco pulled away breathing heavily with a grin on his face "See Ya later Harry." he said getting up.  
  
Harry nodded "Later Draco." he said grabbing his books and walking out after Draco did. He let out a small happy sigh. ~This should be fun~ He thought to himself then walked out of the library into the hall and bumped into Ron "Oh sorry" he mumbled looking at Ron with the grin still on his face.  
  
"Harry What's up?" Ron asked him and waited a moment before Hermione came up behind them and waved her hand on front of Harry's face. She shook her head "Harry do stop daydreaming we have class" she said elbowing him.  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled at the two putting his arms around them both "So on to the next class." He said laughing at a comment Ron muttered about him "Yes I am a loon, but ya both still love me. Now come on we have class"  
  
Harry went through all his classes trying to pay attention. He failed horribly at that and kept thinking of Draco. He sighed walking out of Transfiguration. ~Yes ~ His mind screamed. It was finally his free period and with that in mind he looked to Hermione and Ron "I'll be back soon ok guys" He said and walked off towards the Slytherin Common Room. After several minutes of walking he was about to turn a corner. "Potter what are you doing here?" He heard a voice ask. He looked around before staring into the eyes of Crabbe and Goyle. ~Damnit~ He sighed and looked at them. He was no match for these two they never fought fair and were stronger physically then he is. Harry opened his mouth to speak but before a single word came out Goyle's fist made contact with his jaw and Crabbe took the advantage to kick Harry's legs out from under him....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ha sorry to cut it off here. I know you will all hate me for ending a chapter like this but I can't help it. 


	6. Chapter 6

This is slash, Boy on boy love. Don't like it don't read it...  
  
Really really really need a beta.  
  
Thanks for the reviews  
  
Draco23Luver, Andromeda Summer  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Hail J.K Rowling  
  
Oh and I was in a mood for a fluffyish chapter. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Crabbe Goyle get the fuck off him now " Draco yelled after he turned the corner seeing them standing over Harry. He glared at his former so called friends and pulled out his wand. "You fuckin' traitor" Crabbe yelled back at him "You don't have the guts to kill or even hurt anyone"  
  
Harry groaned and wiped the blood off his face with the sleeve of his robe. "Come on Crabbe, let's leave " they said both walking away from Harry and Draco. The scowl never left Draco's face as he watched the two walk away as soon as they turned the corner Draco dropped down to his knees next to Harry. "You ok Harry?"He asked pushing the hair out of the raven haired boys face.  
  
"Yah..I'm ok just a little bloodied up" he said looking at Draco. His eye was half shut from being swollen and he still had a small amount of blood running down his face. "Draco ..." his sentence was cut off by Draco's lips pressing against his own for a moment.Draco pulled back from the kiss and stood up pulling Harry with him. "Shh" he whispered in his ear picking him up.  
  
"Draco I can walk" he said putting his head on draco's chest closing his eyes. He fell into a light sleep as Draco carried him all the way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Draco walked into the hospital wing with Harry fast asleep in his arms and he gently set him on a bed. "Madame..."  
  
"Oh dear what happen to him this time?" She asked cutting his words off walking towards Harry's bed."Go on now so i can tend to him " she said going to grab some potions. Harry grabbed Draco's arm right as he went to turn "No" Harry said looking up at him. Draco smiled and sat down next to him "ok" he whispered. "I thought I asked you to go now" she said looking at Draco setting a potion down and looking at Harry. "He asked me to stay " he said watching her give Harry the potion. Madame Pomfrey looked at them "well let him rest and he'll be ok" she said walking off to another bed. Draco half smiled at Harry "sorry about that"  
  
Harry looked at him "It's ok..." he looked at Draco "can you sit on the bed please" he asked. "Sure" Draco responded laying next to Harry on the bed. Harry closed his eyes again and leaned against Draco.  
  
Draco smiled and ran his hand through Harry's hair while he laid there. he looked at Harry who was now looking up at him. Draco sorta half smiled at him "Yes?" he asked knowing Harry was about to say something.  
  
Harry looked up at him looking deep into his eyes. "Draco...We're a couple now aren't we?" he asked figuring Draco would say no but hoping for yes.  
  
"Of course we are Harry." Draco kissed him quickly. he smiled as Harry closed his eyes again. Draco watched him for a few moments. "Say you'll love me always and forever" Draco whispered into his raven haired boyfriends ear. He hadn't expected a reply thinking Harry was asleep. "mm always" came a sleepy reply. Draco closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came back to check on Harry to see if he was feeling any better. She gasped slightly at the sight of the two boys once enemies laying on the bed like that. She turned around and left them alone. She figured as long as Harry was ok it wouldn't matter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now that you've read that, Please review. ^___^ 


	7. Chapter 7

This is slash, Boy on boy love. Don't like it don't read it...  
  
I am getting desperate here. Someone e-mail me about to being my beta please.  
  
Draco-Is-A-God, Draco23Luver, eminem4eva Thank you for your reviews  
  
Shinigami Liliz Black - Thanks I liked that too. Thanks for the advice. I'll work with it a bit more.  
  
tyellemelduin- No comment.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Hail J.K Rowling

* * *

Harry woke up several hours later feeling better than he had before. He opened his eyes and looked beside him to find Draco gone. He let out a sigh "Must have got tired of me or something" he thought to himself and leaned back. He slowly drifted off into another light sleep when Hermione and Ron walked into the room and looked at him " 'arry" ron said nudging him slightly.  
  
"Yes Ron" Harry mumbled sitting up in the bed opening his eyes. He seen a blurred Hermione and Ron standing in front of him and he reached for his glasses which were on the bedside table after putting them on he yawned.  
  
"You ok?" Hermione asked sitting in front of him putting her hand on his.  
"Yah mate we we're worried" Ron said standing next to Hermione  
"I'm alright guys. Just a bit beaten and tired" he said with a small shrug.  
"I need to tell you guys something" Harry said looking down for a second.  
"you can tell us anything Harry" Hermione said looking at him.  
  
Harry took in a breath and looked at them. "I was going to go see Draco when Crabbe and Goyle attacked me. Draco and I ... well we have been spending alot of time with each other." He said looking down "We're dating now" He said looking up to see Ron and Hermione's reaction.  
  
"Oh Harry that's great" Hermione said with a smile looking at Harry who was smiling back at her. They both turned to Ron.  
  
Ron stared at Harry "Your gay?" He asked with a look of shock on his face "Well okay I guess. Just don't hit on me. Well, I better go finish a annoying essay given to me by the greasy git" Ron said and walked out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry leaned back on the bed "He took that well didn't he"  
Hermione looked at him and patted his hand "Better than I thought he would" She said  
"Yeah,much better. Can you leave me alone now. I need to sleep" he said closing his eyes  
"Sure" Hermione said getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Draco walked into the Hospital Wing quietly sitting on the side of the bed Harry was in. It looked as if he fell asleep. 'My sleeping beauty' Draco thought to himself, he bent down and kissed Harry softly on the lips. He smiled when he seen Harry's eyes open and look up at him. "About time you woke up" he said.  
  
Harry yawned and sat up "Sorry,must have fallen asleep after 'mione left" he said  
Draco looked at him for a moment. "Harry, I was wondering since it close to the end of our last year here. If you would like to go back to the Manor with me? I know it's all odd and everything, but I don't want to be there alone and I want you there with me."  
  
Harry looked at him blinking "Are you asking me to live with you?" He asked Draco  
Draco only nodded looking at Harry  
Harry grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss then pulled back "Sure I will" he said

* * *

I know the spelling and grammar sucks. I am horrible at english. I hear it all the time. Bleh just enjoy the point of the story. I am going to do one last chapter and this story will be finished.  



	8. Epilogue

This is slash, Boy on boy love. Don't like it don't read it...  
  
This is the last chapter of this story. I am aware of the shortness of this chapter...and all of my chapters.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Hail J.K Rowling

* * *

Harry stood in the libary of the Malfoy Manor, Draco and him had been here for one month and everything was perfect. He smiled to himself and sat down in a chair waiting for Draco to come back into the room from his shower.   
  
Draco walked into the libary with a large white towel wrapped around his waist water droplts dripping down his chest slowly. "I'm finished" Draco said leaning next to Harry and kissing his cheek.   
  
"Draco must you stand there like that half naked? It's torture I swear" Harry mummered looking at Draco.  
  
Draco laughed "Oh don't look me like that, you do have that auror thing to do today don't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Harry groaned "I totally forgot about that" he said streching "If I would have remeber I would have gotten in the shower with you" he said looking Draco over again. "But, maybe you could use another shower?" Harry asked batting his eyelashes and pouting slightly.   
  
Draco let out a groan "Oh fine, but stop looking at me like that" Draco said grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him up. "Now, come on" Draco said walking back towards the bathroom pulling Harry behind him.   
  
Harry stepped out of the bathroom his cheeks flushed and being tired 'Draco is so damn great' He thought to himself grabbing his clothes and pulling them on.   
  
Draco came out of the bathroom dressed a moment after Harry walked out. "Hurry up Har, you will be late." He said watching Harry get dressed "You wanted to be an auror even though we don't need jobs so you're going to go."   
  
-3 years later- (Yes, I skipped a bit of time. Just so you know the girl is about 2)   
  
"Draco!" Harry called once he got home from work looking around "oof" He said with a smile when their daughter Raina jumped on him. "Hey sweetie" Harry said ruffling her jet black hair.   
  
Draco walked into the room looking at Harry and smirking "Got your hands full?" He said looking at Raina and Harry. "Raina come here" Draco called holding his arms out for a hug. The blue eyed girl ran to her other father smiling. Draco gave her a hug "Now, go get your cloak" He said looking to Harry.  
  
Harry moved closer to Draco after the girl ran off and kissed him passionatly putting his arms around the blonde headed man in front of him. "I love you Draco" Harry mummered against Draco's lips  
  
Draco smiled and pulled back from Harry "I love you too Harry. Now I promised your daughter a horse ride so let's go outside" Draco said taking Harry's hand in his and picking up their daughter with his other arm holding her tightly.

* * *

Well that's it. It's over Hope you enjoyed it, If not I don't care I just enjoyed writing it. shrugs If I was to get enough reviews I would do a short sequel thing. 


End file.
